


What May Or May Not Be

by ennta



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennta/pseuds/ennta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos, comparatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What May Or May Not Be

 

really, though, carlos is to cecil what night vale is to carlos:

an anomaly that may or may not eventually destroy one’s psyche,

a series of coincidences and accidents which are both and neither.

*

yawing port to starboard in a desert of invisible seismic shifts,

carlos finds his footing in absolutes,

and,

in setting down those absolutes,

sends cecil yawing port to starboard in a desert of seismic shifts

more palpable than those carlos’s instruments insist upon.

*

  
_beautiful perfect carlos_ , cecil trills, fascinated, hopeful,

beginning to guess at futures and life-changing phone calls and sweet sweet kisses,

while carlos stands in his lab,

shoulders hunched,

listening to the clock ( _which_ _may or may not be a clock_ )

strike an hour ( _that may or may not be late_ ),

and admits that he is fascinated, hopeful,

beginning to guess at new laws of physics and life-changing futures.

*

_beautiful perfect carlos_

says the radio ( _which may or may not be a three-headed squirrel_ )

in the voice of cecil palmer ( _who may or may not be a life-changing future_ ),

and for a moment carlos feels those massive earthquakes,

though the ground beneath his feet is quiet,

and across town, cecil is reading out the digits of his phone number,

and then his address,

and requesting that all good citizens send him instagram photos of any larger-than-average corporeal nightmares they might catch wandering their yards

(sierra filter only, please, all others will be discarded),

and carlos inks the numbers on his brain before he knows what he’s doing,

before he can find his footing,

because cecil is to carlos what night vale is to cecil:

strange and infuriating and possibly, accidentally, coincidentally,

  
_home_.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, but I'm obsessed with CecilxCarlos and had to throw in my two cents. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
